A new beginning
by Emma-Shiro12
Summary: After hearing that Rikka chose her chuunibyou over him, Yuuta breaks their contract and decides to move on. One thing for starters:this won't be a YuutaxRikka pairing. Secondly, if you love that pairing-DON'T READ THIS! And no, I don't hate YuutaxRikka; I love this pairing very much-I'm just trying to write something different :) don't be too harsh on me for this and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Yuuta's POV

I squint as a ray of bright morning light flashes down my face. She chose her chuunibyou. 'Good morning' Kuzuha yawned as she walked down the stairs. 'Morning' I answered, still not raising my head as I continued to read today's newspaper. Another robbery next to our neighborhood. And I thought it would be quiet here…'What's wrong?' Kazuha looked at me clearly worried. She chose her chuunibyou. 'Nothing, I'm fine'. 'You don't look fine' she said frowning a little. I lifted my head and faked a sunny-apologize smile 'Sorry, I just didn't have enough sleep today'.' You stayed up late again,huh?' she nodded to herself as she started pouring milk into her cup. She chose her chuunibyou. 'Ah, right!' Kuzuha suddenly raised her head 'Rikka asked you to wake her up before noon, you know, or else she'll lay in bed the rest of the day…'

I nodded. 'Yeah, sure'. Kazuha smiled. 'Thanks! I just couldn't wake her up so early'. 'Well, then…I'm off to Mika's. Just as planned I'll stay overnight.' She hesitated a bit at the doorstep. 'Have fun'. I lifted my head and once again faked a bright smile. The noise of Kazuha shutting the door resounded through the completely silent house. Success. My little sister didn't notice anything. I finally relax. I'm alone, Rikka sleeping upstairs isn't really counting, as she always sleeps very well and doesn't hear anything. I close my eyes. My head's about to explode. She chose her chuunibyou over me. I clench my fists and close my eyes tighter. Her words still echo in my mind. 'I choose… my chuunibyou…'. Her words, no, Rikka's words- will they ever leave my mind? Or will I go insane, repeating- she chose her chuunibyou?

I blinked slowly. Maybe it's all a dream? No, I clearly remember it. I remember how Rikka's hair swung slowly by the wind as she shouted out those words into the starry night. She saw me then. Something changed between us since then. I didn't talk much with her since then. She always did, like nothing happened. Everything that I loved about her disappeared. All I see in her now is her annoyingness and lies. My eyes suddenly widened.

'…Our contract is over'

'She chose her chuunibyou….'

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hii~! This time, I'm trying to try something a bit different. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! ^^

~Emma-Shiro12


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Rikka's POV

'Wake up!'

Yuuta's voice torn the silence of my bedroom into shreds. I slowly opened one eye. Nothing. Yuuta didn't shout at me, he didn't say anything else, but that one sentence. Someone pulled the curtains off the window and the rooms was filled with bright midday light. I squinted my eyes. 'Oh, Dark Flame Master, cover me in darkness, as the light burns my magical Tyrant's Eye'. No answer. I slowly raised my head. Yuuta is standing at the doorstep, turned his back to me. The words he said later froze me. 'The contract….is over…'. He says turning his face to me. 'Wha-' I start saying, as he shut the door. Tears roll down my face, I hear his footsteps move away, as he walks down the stairs. Slow and light.

Why? Why did he do this? The Tyrant's Eye and Dark Flame Master are eternally together. I fall down to bed, like that sentence would have drained out all of my energy. I watch as rays of light are moving and dancing on the ceiling. I shut my eyes tight. He saw me then. When I shouted into the night and atmosphere that I chose my magic, I thought I saw a shadow watching me. I saw him. I slowly blink. Of course, it was him. Why else would our magical contract of lovers turn cold so suddenly? I rolled to the other side of the bed opposite the light.

He saw me.

'Our contract…is over…' I whispered with tears.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Yuuta's POV

12:30 am.

I stopped just at the doorstep. I was breathing deeply, like I just ran a marathon. I somehow felt much lighter, than I did before. My head was completely blank. Not a single thought left. I need to get away from here… even just for a while. I took my key and put on my shoes. I hesitantly looked at the stairs. Then I shut the door.

16:00 pm.

I wandered around the town for hours. I was exhausted, cold and all alone. It was December. Christmas Eve, to be correct. Even though it was only 16:00 pm, it was already dark. I looked up at the starry sky. At first glance this starry night seemed the same as the one, in which Rikka chose her chuunibyou. But it was different. Unexplainably different. What should I do? If I'd come back home-Kazuha would deffinetely blame me. Nibutani, Dekomori, maybe even Kumin-senpai would be there all blaming me: how could you do this kind of thing to Rikka? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'Yuuta?'

I turned around…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I turned around. The girl before me was wearing a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, a white coat on top as it was freezing. Her pink hair was swaying by the wind,raised in two ponytails, as her blue eyes sparkled. Satone. Satone Shichimiya, was standing before me, clearly confused. ‚Yuuta? What are you doing here? Especially,at this hour...' she frowned a little as she brushed off a piece of her pink hair off her eyes. ‚I just...decided to go for a walk and somehow... appeared here...' I said still looking at the sky. ‚The sky's very pretty tonight' one blink and Satone stood beside me. 'Yeah…'

'Ne, Yuuta?'

'What?' I started to turn to face as her. She kissed me. She turned bright red right after it. 'I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I-I wasn't thinking straight!' she nervously looked around. 'Huh?' she seemed surprised. 'You're not mad at me? But…' I didn't let her finish. I knew what she was going to say. But…

…the contract is already over…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER 5-

? POV

'Ne, Yuuta…' 'What is it, Satone?'. Sitting on the metal fence, at the rooftop, there were a pink haired girl and a brown haired boy. The girl was hugging him as he was embracing her by her shoulders. 'Is it ok for us to form a contract?' Satone raised her head and looked right at Yuuta. He nodded. 'I told you already-the contract was all ready over before I fell in love with you.' 'Do you think she… no, she and her friends will blame you?'. Yuuta let out a sigh. 'Of course, I can already see the face Nibutani will make after hearing that…' Satone giggled. She was smiling, so was Yuuta.

'I love you' she said.

'I love you too.'

Without them noticing, behind the staircase hid a girl. She was listening. She saw everything. She gasped when Yuuta leaned closer to Satone. They kissed.

'Do you think she'll be jealous…?'

Tears were rolling down the girl's face.

'…that Tyrant's Eye..?'

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

-CHAPTER 6-

Rikka's POV

'Whaat?!'

Both Dekomori and Nibutani nearly jumped, even Kumin-senpai seemed surprised.' You and Yuuta broke up?' Nibutani asked me carefully. She just like Dekomori and Kumin seemed concerned. 'Yeah' I quietly nodded. 'B-But Master, you and the Dark Flame Master are bound to be together, or else…' Dekomori exchanged views with all the girls. 'You'll… You'll… Lose your powers forever!' at the end she nearly shouted out. I nodded. 'I know… But maybe I won't? Even though Yuuta broke our contract I still have my magical Tyrant's Eye…'

'Wait…' Nibutani stopped me for a moment. '_Yuuta broke the contract?' _They all looked right at me. 'No..' I started explaining. 'It was all my fault actually…You see, I…'

_2 hours later_

__'I see…' said Nibutani lowering her voice a bit as they all looked down. 'But it isn't master's fault!' shouted out Dekomori as she clenched her right fist and lifted her hand up. 'Huh?' for the first time in those 3 hours, I like, woke up and actually heard what they said. 'But, I chose my magic with the witness of the night and atmosphere…' I frowned a little, feeling tears once again, covering my eyes. 'Yuuta just should have just accepted it and should've lived with it normally' said Nibutani as she patted my shoulder. 'Yes! Yes! Besides, he made a contract with Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII!' hugged me my loyal servant, Dekomori. Kumin-senpai nodded ' It's interesting how he right after breaking one contract created another'. 'If he even tries to walk around here with her, I'll punch him a million times!' said both Dekomori and Nibutani.

Then, finally relieved a little and comforted by my friends…

…I cried out…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
